Hi My Sweetheart
by nope6002
Summary: yunho namja culun yang kaya sekorea bersekolah di jepang untuk lepas dari pengawasan noonanya dan berpura-pura menjadi miskin. bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di jepang. bagaimana perjuangan yunho untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya? /YunJae / Gs for heechul dan kibum / BL / read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : remake

Title : Hi My Sweatheart

Cast : YunJae

**Warning : BL ,OOC , EYD tidak beraturan **

**GS for heechul and kibum**

**Cerita ini di ambil dari drama Taiwan dengan judul yang sama**

**Drama favourite author dan aku hanya membuat nya menjadi **

**Versi YunJae.**

**Don't like , don't read. Just click back.**

.

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah mewah , terlihat seluruh maid sedang berjajar di gerbang utama. Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki culun , berkacamata tebal , rambut seperti jamur , kemeja yang rapih , dan memegang boneka beruang sambi' menyeret kopernya.

" Yuuuuuunhoooooooooooo" teriak Heechul dari dalam rumah .

" Cukup eonni , yunho hanya pergi sekolah bukan untuk perang . buat apa eooni menangis ? seperti dia tidak akan balik saja." Ucap kibum kesal melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang overprotective.

" kamu bilang apa?!i..it…ituu karena dia tidak pernah jauh dari rumah untuk waktu yang lama hiks .. bagaimana .. bagaimana.. hiks " ucap heechul sedih melihat adiknya yang akan pergi

" ini semua karena eonni yang tidak pernah membiarkan dia keluar rumah. Eonni terlalu overprotective ! " ucap kibum setengah berteriak

Yunho hanya melihat kedua kakaknya dengan tatapan sendu.

" kalau tidak kenapa dia ingin sekolah di jepang ? " lanjut kibum

" omong kosong ! dia sekolah ke korea semua karena kamu ! yang memberi tau dia untuk berani dan kuat . itu sebabnya dia pergi. Semua karena kamu ! " ucap heechul emosi

" semua karena aku , laluuuuu ?! eonni tau, kamu selalu mengikuti dia kemanapun , dia di ledeki oleh temannya eonni tauuu ? "

" meledeki seperti apa ? " ucap heechul kaget karena dia tidak tau tentang hal ini

" meledeki karena mereka bingung eonni itu eommanya atau halmoni nya ! hahahahahaha lucu sekali " ucap kibum sambil tertawa sinis

.

.

Ini adalah nonna kedua ku , dua kali menikah dan dua kali bercerai. Di dalam cinta dia sangat romantic . dia sering berkata , perempuan di lahirkan untuk di cintai tapi terlalu buruk dia tidak pernah berkata kepada ku untuk apa pria di lahirkan.

" semua karena mu ! karena mu ! " ucap heechul emosi mendengar kata-kata kibum

Dan dia adalah ….. jangan kaget karena dia bukan eomma ku , dan juga bukan halmoni ku , dia….. dia adalah nonna tertua ku. Dia menjagai ku sejak aku kecil , aku mendengar nonna akan meneikah ketika dia berumur 30 tahun tapi karena bumonim meninggal , sejak saat itu dia menjagaiku dan dia batal menikah .

" semua karena ku , lalu apa yang eonni lakukan ? " teriak kibum

" cukuuuuuuuup " teriak yunho yang lelah mendengar kedua nonna nya ribut

" aku akan ketinggalan pesawat " ucap yunho lagi

" lalu kenapa kalau kamu ketinggalan ? jika kamu terlambat lalu jangan pergi" ucap heechul dengan santai

Yunho hanya melihat nonna nya dengan tatapan sendu lalu membungkuk kepada nonna nya.

" gomawo semuanya untuk 20tahun menjagai ku. Aaaakuu… aku pergi." Ucap yunho

" tuan muda , jaga dirimu " ucap semua maid sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada tuan muda mereka.

Yunho langsung berlari kemobil karena takut nonna nya mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

Aku.. aku adalah Jung Yunho. Ini adalah tempat dimana aku di besarkan , aku tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini dan tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka .  
selamat tinggal rumah ku

Selamat tinggal keluarga tersayangku.

Bye – bye.

.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak ada pada yunho karena ternyata heechul menyusulnya ke bandara dan mengikut nya ke korea. Tidak semudah itu lepas dari nonna mu , Jung.

At airport

Yunho duduk dengan bibir nya yang di poutkan tanda ia sebal dengan nonna nya.

" tunggu di sini. Aku akan checkin " perintah heechul

" aku gak akan bisa check in sendiri " ucap yunho kesal

" kaki mu akan sakit berjalan keliling bandara, jika sesuatu terjadi pada kakimu bagaimana aku bisa mempertanggung jawabkan kepada appa? " ucap heechul memberi penjelasan kepada yunho yang masih kesal kepadanya

" tapi appa tidak pernah berkata untuk membantu ku untuk check in " ucap yunho polos kepada nonnanya

Yunho melihat ke arah nonna nya , ia melihat nonna nya berkaca – kaca dan ingin menangis.

" aish , ok ok nonna bisa melakukannya" ucap yunho frustasi melihat nonnanya seperti itu.

Heechul pun pergi untuk checkin.

' karena appa mempunyai ku ketika umur 60 , satu-satunya anak laki-laki jadi semua orang melindungi ku, tidak membiarkan ku melakukan sesuatu jadi aku tidak tau apa-apa. Ini alasan mengapa aku ingin sekolah ke jepang. Tunggu sampai aku sekolah di jepang . hahahhaha aku akan bebas ' pikir yunho sambil memainkan boneka beruang nya.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang begitu lembuuuut …..

" aku berdoa untuk takdir bumi kita , surga mendeskripsikan ku sebagai pohon . ketika matahari bersinar , bunga bermekeran, setiap bunga yang mekar adalah harapan ku " ucap orang itu membacakan puisi

' waaaaah , suara yang indah , suara yang membuat ku tenang dan damai " yunho mencoba menengok kebelakang ke arah suara itu , namun belum sempat melihat orang nya ia di panggil heechul .

" yunho – ya , ini boarding pass mu , kajja " ucap heechul sambil berlalu dari yunho

Yunho melewati orang itu dan ingin melihat pemilik suara itu , namun sayang wajah nya tertutup poni sehingga yunho tidak melihatnya. Saking yunho terlena dengan suara lembut itu , ia menjatuhkan boarding pass nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong , pemilik suara lembut itu yang membacakan puisi untuk seorang kakek tua melihat boarding pass terjatuh lalu mengambilnya.

" pabbooo ! bagaimana dia bisa menjatuhkan boarding pass nya ? " ucap jaejoong kesal

" ju…jung … yun…ho " eja jaejoong membaca nama yang tertera di boarding pass itu

Di sisi lain

" boarding pass " minta heechul kepada yunho

Yunho memberikan passport nya dan bukan boarding passnya.

" yak ! dimana boarding pass nya?" ucap heechul panic ketika melihat tidak ada boarding pass.

" huh ? " Tanya yunho yang msih tidak mengerti

" kepada penumpang bernama Jung Yunho harap ke informasi untuk mengambil boarding pass "

.

.

Di tempat informasi

"permisi ,saya mau mengambil boarding pass atas nama jung yunho " ucap heechul

"ini boarding passnya " ucapnya

Yunho pun mengambil nya.

"eh ! koq ada notes?" Tanya nya bingung

"ah , itu yang menulis yang menemukannya " ucap pegawai

"pabbbooo" eja yunho mengucapkan kalimat yang terdapat di notes tadi

'pabbo ? apakah aku sungguh pabbo? ' pikir yunho

.

.

.

.

HMS

.

.

.

Di jepang , universitas Toho

" hmm , udara di sini bagus "ucap heechul

"bye – bye " ucap yunho datar lalu meniggalkan heechul

"eh ! apanya bye-bye ? " ucap heechul menahan yunho supaya tidak pergi

"bukannya eonni bilang ketika aku sampai jepang eonni akan pulang?"

"ani , aku akan registrasi dulu lalu ke dorms , jadi aku bisa tenang " ucap heechul tidak dapat terbantahkan

" aku bukan anak kecil~ " ucap yunho merengek

" mana ada mahasiswa yang di antar orangtua nya untuk registrasi ? " ucap yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" yah ! kamu aja menghilangkan boarding pass mu, gimana eonni tau kalau kamu tidak akan ilang ?" ucap heechul meragukan yunho

"hoooh ~ " ucap yunho merengek

" kajja " perintah heechul tanpa memperdulikan rengekan yunho

Dengan kesal akhirnya yunho mengikuti maunya heechul dengan jalan di hentak-hentakan.

.

Ruang registrasi

Yunho dan heecul berjalan ke meja untuk registrasi.

" siapa namamu?"

" nama ku jung…."

" U-know" ucap heechul menyela ucapaan yunho saat yunho ingin menjawab, yunho yang mendengar nya langsung meng-death glare noona nya.

" apa nya uknow?" Tanya yunho bingung

" uknow " ucap heechul untuk meng registrasi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yunho

Petugas pun mencari registrasi atas nama u_know.

"ah , u-know selamat datang di universitas kami, anda bisa membayarnya sekarang " ucap petugas setelah menemukan kertas registrasi yunho

" gomawo " heechul tersenyum manis kepada petugas

" nonna , apanya u-know?" Tanya yunho yang masih bingung dengan u-know yang di sebut oleh nonna nya.

Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan yunho dan langsung pergi meninggalkan yunho di ruang registrasi.

" yah ! noona jangan pergi. Noona !" teriak yunho saat melihar heechul meninggalkannya

.

"noona ~ " ucap yunho merengek saat heeechul tidak menjawab pertanyaannya , heechul pun mulai jenggah dengan sikap yunho

" kenapa saya u-know?" ucap yunho dengan penasaran dengan nama barunya yang baru saja di buat noona tercinta nya seenak jidak uri yoochun.

Heechul hendak menjawab, namun ia melihat sekelilimg terlebih dahulu yang di ikuti yunho

" karena keluarga kita sangat kaya , jika orang menemukan kau kaya dan melalukan sesuatu buruk bagaimana? Noona takut yunho-ya " bisik heechul setelah memastikan tidak ad orang di sekitarnya

" itulah noona " ucap yunho jenggah dengan sikap overprotective noona nya

" aku ga mau belajar di bawab pengawasan bodyguard dengan mobil mewah yang selalu membawa aku kemana-mana karena itu aku belajar di sini " ucap yunho

" aigo, itulah alasan kenapa kita menggunakan nama palsu untuk registrasi . hanya ingat bahwa kamu sangat sangat miskin , kamu akan aman"

" aku tidak mengambil uang noona saat ini dan tidak akan menggunakan credit card, aku akan menggunakan uang yang aku tabung dari kecil jadi acting miskin tidak masalah " ucap yunho meyakinkan noonanya

" tapi kenapa harus ada nama palsu ?! " Tanya yunho yang masih tidak terima dengan nama barunya.

" sejak kamu bilang mau belajar di jepang noona sudah meregistrasi dengan nama palsu. Ingat , keluarga kita sangat sangat miskin dan kamu adalah u-know" ucap heechul mengingatkan

"hueeeeee T.T kenapa harus u-know ? jelek sekali ~ " yunho merengek karena nama baru nya yang menurutnya jelek

Yunho yang kesal karena nama yang dibuat noona nya jelek pun meninggalka heechul tanpa melihat ke depan hingga ….

BRUK

" mian , mianhe" ucap yunho membungkukkan badan nya berkali-kali

Saat yunho ingin membantu mengambil buku yeoja yang di tabraknya yang tadi terjatuh karena di tabraknya , tidak sengaja tangan nya menyentuh tangan yeoja yang di sentuhnya. Seketika itu juga yunho merasa ada sengatan listrik dari tangan nya ke seluru tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti yunho mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah yeoja yang di tabrak nya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung yunho berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Akhirnya yunho sadar ia masih memegang tangan yeoja tersebut, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya lagi

"mianhe "

"gwenchana " ucap yeoja tersebut sambil tersenyum manis kepada yunho.

"mianhe " ucap yunho sambil memberikan buku yang tadi di ambilnya

" gwenchana, kamu murid baru? " Tanya yeoja itu kepada yunho karena merasa asing dengan wajah yunho

"ani, aku murid pindahan "

"ah , anyeonghaseo namaku boa" ucap yeoja yang di tabrak tadi

" anyeonghaseo aku jung…"

"EHEM ! " heechul mengingatkan yunho akan nama yunho yang baru

"ah , namaku u -know" ucap yunho setengah hati menyebutkan nama baru nya

" kamu lucu sekali" ucap boa sambil tertawa kecil

"ah, apakah kamu sudah memilih club?"Tanya boa

"club?" beo yunho yang bingung

"hmmm, club. Aku dari club menari , kami menerima murid baru " ucap boa memperkenalkan clubnya kepad yunho

Yunho yang mendengarnya tersenyum malu

" menari?" Tanya yunho

" hmm, menari. Apakah kamu bisa menari?"

Yunho tidak menjawab namun hanya tersenyum malu

" tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak bisa menari, aku akan menunggu kamu di club menari" ucap boa tersenyum kepada yunho

Boa pun meninggalkan yunho sambil tersenyum kecil, yunho memandangi boa dari belakang namun rusak seketika momen itu karena tiba-tiba heechul berada di depan yunho, yunho pun langsung mempout kan bibirnya dan meninggalkan noonanya.

.

.

.

.

Di dorm

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang mengantuk tiba-tiba yunho muncul

" kamu pasti murid pindahan?" Tanya namja jangkung

"hmm" yunho mengangguk dengan antusias

"anyeonghaseo , aku shim changmin" ucap namja jangkung tadi

" aku kim junsu" ucap namja imut di sebelah changmin

" anyeonghaseo, aku jung.."

" u-know" belum selesai yunho memperkenalkan dirinya sudah di sela oleh heechul karena takut yunho keceplosan

" ckckck , liat tempat ini, kecil sekali untuk tiga orang. Maid kita punya ruang yang lebih besar dari ini. " ucap heechul sambil berkeliling kamar yunho , sepertinya heechul lupa bahwa dia pura-pura miskin -.-"

" hey, kamu pasti anak orang kaya?" Tanya junsu menanggapi omongan heechul

"ani, kami tidak kaya, kami sangat sangat miskin " ucap yunho mengingat identitas barunya

"tapi noona mu baru saja bilang " ucap changmin

"dia…. Dia punya delusi penyakit kekayaan" ucap yunho asal

" hah? Delusi penyakit kekayaan?" ucap Minsu bareng

"hmm, penyakitnya sudah parah. Kami sangat sangat miskin sampai dia membayangkan menjadi kaya " lanjut yunho melebai-lebaikan

"yah! Siapa yang sakit? Aku tidak sakit !" ucap heechul membela diri.

Yunho menyampari heechul

" ada! Kamu ada penyakit itu! Kalau tidak mengapa kamu berimajinasi kamu mempunyai banyak uang, bukan kah kita sangat miskin?" ucap yunho sambil menoel heechul

"ah , benar. Kita sangat sangat miskin " ucap heechul mendramatisir keadaan

" kasian sekali, kami sebenarnya juga miskin tapi kami tidak cukup miskin untuk terkena penyakit itu . pasti keluarga kalian lebih miskin dari pada keluargaku. Sangat sedih" ucap changmin

" benar , sangat sedih" ucap heechul dan yunho bareng sambil menundukan kepalanya

"noona, ini waktunya noona untuk pulang" ucap yunho semangat "mengusir" noonanya

Raut wajah heechul berubah menjadi sedih

"trik ini tidak mempan untukku kali ini" ucap yunho tegas melihat wajah sedih buatan noonanya

"noona sudah berjanji untuk pulang setelah mengantarku ke dorm, dan noona berjanji untuk tidak mengunjungi ku sebelum aku lulus, sejak kecil noona mengajarkanku untuk menepati janji" ucap yunho mengingatkan noonanya tentang janji-janji noonanya

Dengan berat hati heechul meninggalkan yunho namun berbeda dengan yunho yang sangat semangat.

"anyeong anyeong" ucap yunho ramah kepada MinSu setelah noonanya pergi.

Ia merasa senang sekarang karena bebas dari pengawasan noonanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai ! aku kembali lagi dengan ff ini.

Ini adalah remake ff hi my sweetheart aku.

Bagaimana? Apakah memuaskan?

Mind to review?

See you next chapter ^.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Hi My Sweetheart

Cast : YunJae

**Warning : BL ,OOC , EYD tidak beraturan **

**GS for heechul and kibum**

**Cerita ini di ambil dari drama Taiwan dengan judul yang sama**

**Drama favourite author dan aku hanya membuat nya menjadi **

**Versi YunJae.**

**Don't like , don't read. Just click back.**

.

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Pagi hari

"yak ! bangun uknow ya, sebentar lagi masuk"

"hoaaaaam!" yunho merentangkan tangan nya , ia lupa bahwa saat ini ia berpura-pura menjadi orang miskin.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap changmin kebinggungan dengan sikap yunho yang menurutnya aneh.

"Bukankah kamu akan menggantikan baju ku?" ucap yunho setengah sadar.

"jangan bercanda! Apakah aku maid mu? Kenapa aku harus menggantikan bajumu?" ucap junsu

'oh my. Yunnie lupa klo ini bukan di jepang. Yunnie bukan tuan muda yang dibangunkan dan di gantikan bajunya oleh maid' batin yunho sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ppali. Kita akan terlambat" ucap changmin karena yunho masih tidak menurukan tangan nya .

" kita berangkat" ucap Minsu bareng

"yak! Tunggu . jangan tinggalin aku" ucap yunho setelah sadar bahwa ia akan terlambat.

Buk

Buk

Buk

Yunho mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan tidak lupa memakai kacamata yang biasa dia gunakan.

.

.

.

HMS

.

.

Yunho berlari menuju kelasnya namun kecerobohan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi malah terjadi pagi ini. Ia melewatkan pintu masuk dan jatuh kesemak-semak.

Ketika di kelas

"Anyeong , Selamat pagi" ucap yunho ramah namum seluruh namja di kelasnya berhamburan keluar.

"apa yang terjadi?" ucap yunho kepada MinSu yang akan melewatinya.

"tiga yeoja cantik akan lewat"ucap changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

MinSu menarik yunho untuk keluar dan melihat tiga yeoja cantik.

Diluar kelas para namja sudah menunggu tiga yeoja cantik lewat.

"Boa?" ucap yunho pelan . yunho mengetahui nya karena ternyata yeoja yang menabrak yunho kemarin adalah boa , dia tau namanya dari noona nya yang sempat berkenalan dengan boa sebelum ke dorm kemarin.

"Kau kenal Boa ?" Ucap MinSu bareng karena kaget yunho mengetahui nama dari salah satu yeoja cantik tersebut.

"ah , a..ani "

"pfttt" MinSu bernapas lega setelah tahu jawaban yunho.

"eh, tadi kalian menyebut mereka apa? "

"tiga yeoja cantik, tiffany , Jessica, dan boa. Mereka yeoja tercantik di Seoul university. Semua namja tergila-gila dengan mereka. Terlebih Boa, bukan hanya cantik namun dia juga baik hati. Banyak orang yang suka sama dia. " ucap changmin menjelaskan kepada yunho

"yak yak, dia melihat ke arahku" ucap junsu girang

"apa kamu buta? Dia tersenyum ke arah ku" ucap changmin bangga

Yunho menghiraukan teman nya karena ia sedari tadi terpesona dengan boa. Sehingga ia merasa berbunga-bunga sampai ia tidak sadar sekelilingnya sudah tidak ada orang, semua sudah masuk ke kelas.

Yunho langsung masuk kekelas dan duduk di bangku kosong.

'semua teman sekelas ku terlihat baik-baik' ucapnya dalam hati sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan tersenyum.

Yunho tersenyum pada MinSu yang duduk di pojok belakang. MinSu sudah menyilangkan tangannya sambil berkata andwae tanpa bersuara. Yunho yang tidak mengerti hanya tersenyum gaje dan melambaikan tangan nya kepada MinSu.

Buk

Kepala yunho mengenai belakang bangku depannya karena seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Yunho yang binggung hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

'huee… kenapa aura di belakangku seram sekali'

Yunho melihat kebelakang.

"Ini tempatku" ucap namja dengan dingin dan aura kegelapan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"mian mian" yunho yang ketakutan pun pindah ke bangku depannya yang kebetulan kosong.

Baru yunho ingin duduk namun…

"itu tempat buat kakiku"

Namja tersebut melepar tas nya dan langsung duduk dengan kaki di taruh di bangku tempat yang menurutnya untuk kakinya.

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"yak! Buat apa kau beridiri ? menghalangi pemandanganku! Duduk !" perintah namja tersebut

"ne" ucap yunho patuh ia terpaksa duduk di bangku yang ada kaki namja tersebut karena hanya bangku itulah yang kosong.

Yunho melihat MinSu dengan puppy eyes , namun MinSu menyilangkan tangannya.

Ia melihat kebelakangnya dan…

Plak

Ia di pukul lagi oleh namja dingin tersebut.

"mian mian " ucap yunho takut dengan kacamata yang miring karena di pukul namja tersebut.

"Murid, kita kedatangan murid dari korea. Mari sambut nya dan perkenalkan diri" ucap sang guru.

"Ne" ucap sekelas kompak

" Dia bahkan tidak berdiri. Apakah dia namja?" ucap namja yang di ketahui leetuk sang evil.

"Anyeong. U.. uknow imnida" ucap yunho dengan suara kecil

"Mwo? Kita tidak bisa dengar" ucap leetuk dengan sadis

"uknow imnida" ucap yunho masih dengan takut.

Yunho di ejek oleh leetuk. Namja yang dibelakangnya melirik yunho.

.

.

.

.

Usai kelas

"apakah sekelas membenci ku?" ucap yunho dengan polos kepada MinSu

"leetuk mengejek ku, namja di belakang ku pun terlihat tidak menyukai ku"

"itu Kim Jaejoong , dia tidak menyukai semua orang" ucap changmin

"dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyukai dia " lanjut junsu

"wae?" Tanya yuho penasaran dengan namja bernama jaejoong tadi

"dia punya kepribadian yang buruk dan dia tidak dapat bersosialisasi. Dia…. Gila" ucap changmin menggebu-gebu

"dia namja yang buruk, semua benci dia. Kita dengar dia suka memukul kepala orang dan dia di panggil jaejoong hyung " ucap junsu melanjutkan kata-kata changmin

" selalu memukul kepala orang aku setuju " ucap yunho sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh jaejoong.

"dan sekarang kau duduk di depannya, kau cari mati" ucap changmin

"cari mati? Kenapa? " ucap yunho yang masih lemot

Tiba –tiba yunho merasa ada aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"tunggu dan liat, kau akan tau" ucap MinSu sambil kabur setelah mengetahui jaejoong hyung berjalan kea rah mereka dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

'hueeee noonaaaaa!' batin yunho saat jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya

Ia akan jalan namun

pluk

Jaejoong menepuk pundak yunho

"yak! Anak dari korea "

'j.. ja.. jae.. jaejoong hyung" ucap yunho sambil membungkuk

"cepat juga kau mendapatkan informasi" ucap jaejoong dengan smirk

"kamsamida atas pujiannya jaejoong hyung" ucap yunho bangga

Plak

"yak ! ga ada yang memuji mu" ucap jaejoong setelah memukul kepala yunho lagi.

"kamsamida karena tidak memujiku jaejoong hyung " ucap yunho dengan memegangi kepalanya dan membungkuk pada jaejoong

"Hey! Dapat darimana potongan rambut seperti itu?" ucap jaejoong menahan tawanya

"huh?"

"Aku bertanya dapat dari mana potongan rambut itu , Kepala Jamur?!"ucap jaejoong kembali dingin

Yunho tersenyum bangga

"jaejoong hyung ,hyung ingin potongan rambut ini?" ucap yunho sambil membenarkan rambutnya

"TIdak SEDIKITPUN"

"oh"

"dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu apakah kau tidak takut nyamuk akan masuk kedalam?"

"nyamuk?"ucap yunho dengan tampang bego sambil melihat sekeliling nya

"eodi?" yunho masih melihat sekelilingnya dan mencari nyamuk yang di maksud jaejoong tadi.

Plak

Jaejoong menepuk pipi yunho

"ini disini " ucap jaejoong santai

"hyung tak seharusnya menepuk dengan kencang " ucap yunho sambil memegangi pipi nya dengan tampang memelas

"Dari mana korea kau berasal?"

"chungnam "

"aku juga berasal dari chungnam " ucap jaejoong dingin

" jaejoong hyung berasal dari chungnam juga?"

"Apakah Tidak boleh?! " Tanya jaejoong dengan nada tinggi

"nde … nde" ucap yunho takut

"tadi siapa namamu?"

"jung.. uknow imnida" ucap yunho yang hampir keceplosan menyebut nama aslinya.

"kita bisa berteman baik " ucap yunho gembira sambil memegang tangan jaejoong

"kau ingin berteman baik dengan ku?" ucap jaejoong melembut ketika mendengar kata Teman. Yunho mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau berani berteman dengan ku?" ucap jaejoong dengan nada yang tinggi dan memegang kerah baju yunho.

TIba-tiba MinSu menarik yunho dengan alasan ini waktu memilih club. Meninggalkan jaejoong dengan aura gelapnya.

"Yak, kita baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa mu" ucap junsu sambil menarik napas

"kau harus berjaga jarak dengan jaejoong hyung. Dia mengerikan, kau tahu? " ucap changmin menasehati yunho.

"eoh, tapi jaejoong hyung tidak semenakutkan yang kalian kira"ucap yunho membela jaejoong

"ah , aku ingin ke club menari sekarang sebelum terlamabat" ucap junsu setelah ingat pemilihan club

.

.

HMS

.

.

Club menari

Para namja berlari untuk memasuki club menari. Tentu saja HoMinSu termasuk didalam nya. Mereka terjepit karena semua orang berlari-lari. Mereka semua berhenti berlari ketika melihat tiga yeoja cantik berjalan keluar dari club menari tersebut.

"terima kasih semua sudah ikut bergabung di klub menari, tapi studio kita tidak bisa menampung banyak orang. Karena itu kami mengadakan pesta di luar sekolah " ucap Jessica kepada para namja

"orang yang ingin pergi harus mendapat kan undangan dari saya" kata tiffany melanjutkan

"terbatas"

Para namja langsung berlari ke arah tiffany karena undangan tersebut. Namun berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita, yunho. Ia malah terinjak –injak dengan malang nya (poor yunho )

"uknow kita tidak mendapatkan nya mari pulang" ucap MinSu kecewa

Mereka membantu yunho untuk berdiri.

"hey " boa memanggil mereka

"huh?" ucap HoMinSu kompak dengan tampang bodoh mereka, Jessica sudah tertawa melihat mereka.

"kalian"

"kami?" ucap HoMinSu kompak lagi karena mereka binggung.

"kamu, uknow" ucpa boa sambil tertawa

Boa menghampari yunho

"kau masih mengingat ku? " ucap yunho

"tentu saja, saya menyimpan undangan untuk mu"ucap boa

"itu bagus, kami juga mau " Ucap MinSu kompak

" datang lah , teman uknow berarti juga teman ku. Saya berharap kamu dapat menikmati club menari ini" ucap boa tersenyum pada yunho

Boa mengulurkan tangan nya, bermaksud untuk bersalaman pada yunho. Yunho memandang tangan boa dan muka boa bergantian , dengan ragu ia menjabat tangan nya boa.

Yunho merasakan getaran listrik di seluruh tubuh nya saat menjabat tangan boa. Ia seperti berada di padang rumput yang luas sampai ia merasa menginjak kotoran.

'hueeeee'

Ternyata ia merasakan kotoran karena MinSu menicum tangan yunho yang tadi di jabat oleh boa.

.

.

HMS

.

.

Club

'inikah tempatnya? Oh ternyata klub itu seperti ini' batin yunho saat melihat club tempat pesta di selenggarakan

Boa mengajak yunho menari bersama. Namun tiba – tiba ponsel yunho berbunyi.

"yeobseyo? Nugu? Saya tidak bisa dengar" ucap yunho cukup keras karena suara music mengalahkan suaranya.

Ia pun inisiatif keluar untuk menjawab teleponnya.

Saat ia keluar ia mendengar suara orang berantem . ia melihat jaejoong sedang di kerumuni orang mabuk. Yunho yang melihatnya langsung melindungi jaejoong dari orang mabuk tersebut. Karena ia takut orang mabuk tersebut macam-macam dengan jaejoong.

Namun yunho terkena pukul , ia memeluk jaejoong untuk melindungi nya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"hey" ucap jaejoong setelah melihat yunho setengah sadar

"jaejoong hyung, berhati-hatilah" setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung tidak sdarkan diri.

Jaejoong langsung marah dan memukul orang tersebut.

MinSu mencari yunho , mereka menemukan hp yunho tidak jauh dari club.

"yah, apakah terjadi sesuatu buruk pada uknow? " junsu terlihat panic

"jangan sampai terjadi apapun padanya" ucap changmin yang terlihat panic juga.

"kemana perginya dia? Ayo cari dia" ucap junsu lemah

"uknow "

"uknow"

.

.

HMS

.

.

Yunho berada di hutan yang sejuk dan rindang, ia berlari kecil dan tersenyum.

"dimana ini? Apakah saya sudah mati?"

"jangan takut, aku ada disini" suara merdu itu lagi. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang ia dengar di bandara. Suara yang membuat ia tenang.

"siapa kamu? Suara mu sungguh merdu"

"aku adalah malaikat pelindung"

"malaikat pelindung? Kenapa kau mau menjadi malaikat pelindung ku ?"ucap yunho binggung

Saat itu juga di dunia nyata jaejoong menggenggam tangan yunho untuk membuat yunho tenang dan ia juga membacakan puisi untuk yunho yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"malaikat pelindung , jangan pergi. Jangan pergi" ucap yunho lemah

"aku tidak akan pergi, cepat tidur dan bangun di pagi hari. Tidak akan ada yang salah " ucap jaejoong membalas yunho

Yunho yang masih setengah sadar menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali tertidur.

.

.

HMS

.

.

Pagi hari

"malaikat pelindung, masikah kau disini?" rancau yunho

Boa datang dan langsung menggenggam tangan yunho

"uknow , gwenchana?"boa terlihat panic

"Boa, apakah itu suara mu?" ucap yunho lemah

"nde?" Tanya boa bingung

"membawa aku ke rumah sakit dan menyuruh aku supaya jangan takut. Apakah itu kamu?"

Saat boa mau menjawab MinSu masuk ke kamar yunho.

"gomawo, udah membawa uknow ke rumah sakit " ucap MinSu kompak sambil menggenggam tangan boa (modus eoh?)

"ani, aku dengar uknow sakit jadi aku menjenguk nya"

"gomawo " ucap yunho tulus sambil tersenyum pada boa

"bukan apa-apa. Karena sudah ada yang menemanimu saya akan pergi"

"bisakah lebih lama lagi disini?"ucap yunho memelas

"tidak bisa, saya ada janji yang harus di tepati" tolak boa halus

.

.

HMS

.

.

Yunho sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit.

Di dorm

"yak, apa yang terjadi padamu saat mengangkat telephone ?" Tanya changmin penasaran akan kejadian yang sebenarnya

"hmmmmm…" yunho tiba-tiba teringat kejadian nya dengan jaejoong. Yunho pun menceritakan semuanya kepada MinSu.

"lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kau pingsan?" tnya junsu

Yunho memikirkan nya dan ia terpikir kalau jaejoong di perkosa oleh orang mabuk tersebut

"ARGH!" teriak yunho

"ARGH!" MinSu pun ikut teriak karena kaget oleh teriakan yunho

"YAK! Kenapa mengkagetkan kami?" Tanya junsu emosi

"Jae.. jaejoong hyung tidak di "this and that " oleh orang itu kan?" Tanya yunho panic

"apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Tanya junsu binggung

"THAT!"

"yang mana?" Tanya MinSu kompak karena kalimat ambigu yunho

Yunho membisikan

"Andwae!" ucap MinSu

"tapi jaejoong hyung tidak lemah " ucap changmin

"aku tidak peduli, aku tidak bisa melindungi jaejoong hyung. Besok aku harus menanyakan nya pada jaejoong hyung "ucap yunho mantap

"bagaimana kau bisa menanyakan tentang hal tersebut?" Tanya changmin

"tidakah saya bisa menanyakan :" jaejoong hyung , apakah hyung di 'this and that' oleh mereka?"'

"andwae!" teriak MinSu

"wae?" Tanya yunho polos

"kau bisa kena tamparan oleh nya" ucap junsu , yunho sudah memegangi pipinya seolah-olah ia terkena tampar sekarang.

"jadi apakah besok kau akan menanyakan nya?" Tanya junsu sekali lagi

"mungkin saya hanya akan melihat ekspresinya saat masuk kelas"jawab yunho melemah

.

.

HMS

.

.

The next day

Yunho menunggu jaejoong tapi jaejoong tidak datang-datang juga.

Kelas

"hari ini kita akan ada aktivitas di luar kelas . kita akan barbeque di luar " guru memberitahu seisi kelas

"yeah !" teriak satu kelas namun tokoh utama kita, yunho tidak begitu senang karena ia masih memikirkan jaejoong yang sampai saat ini belum datang.

Kegiatan luar kelas

"mari kita bagi tugas, yeoja menyiapkan makanan dan para namja mencari kayu " perintah guru

"uknow –ah, aku dan changmin akan ke kanan, kau ke kiri ya"

"yah ! aku khawatir sama jaejoong hyung "

" barbeque dulu setelah itu kita bicara" ucap changmin bijak

Ketika yunho mengumpulkan kayu untuk membuat api ia melihat jaejoong lagi berdiri di depan danau.

"jaejoong hyung" ucap yunho setelah melihat punggung jaejoong

"jaejoong hyung ! JAEJOONG HYUNG! ANIIIII! " yunho berlari ke arah jaejoong, malah ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke danau. Lupakah kau yunho kalau kau tidak bisa berenang ?

"to… plup … long…." Ucap yunho yang hampir tenggelam

"yak! Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa berenang" ucap jaejoong melihat yunho hampir tenggelam

"aish " akhir nya jaejoong pun terpaksa menolong yunho.

"yak! Kepala jamur , bangun !" ucap jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi yunho.

Jaejoong terpaksa melakukan cpr dari mulut ke mulut dengan yunho .

Yunho yang mulai sadar saat melihat jaejoong akan mencium nya kembali pingsan.

.

Di lain tempat

"dimana uknow?" Tanya junsu kepada changmin karena tidak melihat yunho

"andwae! " teriak junsu

"Lagi?!" teriak changmin

"menurut urutan kita harus meneleponnya" ucap junsu

"menurut urutan tidak di jawab " ucap changmin

" menurut urutan ringtone hp nya akan kedengaran di sekitar sini. Hey ! di sini "

"menurut urutan … " Ucap junsu

" yak ! berhenti sesuai urutan ! cepat cari uknow "

"itu juga termasuk bagian dari urutan " ucap junsu kesal

Sekelas pun mencari uknow yang menghilang menurut mereka.

.

Di tempat yunjae berada

Yunho terlihat gelisah di ranjang. Ranjang ? yup sekarang ia berada di rumah jaejoong.

"bagaimana bisa saya tidak memakai baju?" ucap yunho panic ketika ia sadar ia tidak memakai baju

"apa yang terjadi? Jaejoong hyung! Tadi aku melihat jaejoong hyung . dia mencoba menicumku , mengapa dia mencoba menciumku?"

"jangan – jangan …."

Yunho mulai berpikiran liar tentang dirinya dengan jaejoong ketika dia pingsan .

"ANDWAE!"

"saya harus pergi" yunho mengambil handuk dan memakai nya. Ketika ia keluar kamar

" bau apa ini? Ini bau GAS!" yunho panic setelah menyadari bahwa bau tersebut adalah bau dari gas.

Ia langsung lari ke dapur dan mendapati jaejoong di dapur. Yunho yang melihat punggung jaejoong dari tangga langsung lari ke jaejoong

Namun 1 meter sebelum ke jaejoong handuk yang yunho pakai lepas. Jaejoong melihat kebawah yunho . "aaaaaaaaaaargh !" yunho panic dan menutupi muka nya bukan menutupi 'itu'nya

"jangan lihat !" ucap yunho

"kau yang membukanya untuk ku lihat " jawab jaejoong santai

"trus apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya yunho galak walaupun tidak terasa galak sedikitpun buat jaejoong

" apa yang kulihat ? saya lihat beruang "

"Mwo? Apa yang kau omongkan? " Tanya yunho binggung mendapat respon tersebut dari jaejoong

"aku menjawab gambar yang aku lihat" jawab jaejoong sambil melihat bawah yunho, yunho pun melihat kebawah dan ternyata dia memakai boxer bergambar beruang.

"aarrgh!" yunho langsung memakai handuknya lagi.

"hyung , aku ingin membuat kau berhenti " ucap yunho

" berhenti?" Tanya jaejoong binggung

"pasti hyung telah melewati hidup yang berat, makanya hyung menyalakan gas. Hidup itu penting hyung " ucap yunho polos

"apa yang kau omongkan?" Tanya jaejoong semakin binggung

"saya berkata hidup itu penting"

Plak

Jaejoong memukul kepala yunho lagi saudara-saudara.

"Pabo!"

Jaejoong merangkul yunho

"saya memasak air"

"untuk apa ?"

"saya memasak air untuk kau , Pabo ! "

"kalau kau ingin memasak air kenapa baju aku di lepas?" Tanya yunho bodoh atau polos

"aku melepas bajumu supaya kau tidak flu pabo!" ucap jaejoong mulai emosi

"kalau gas tidak benar, yang di danau benarkan ?" Tanya yunho penasaran

Plak

Jaejoong memukul kepala yunho kembali

"yak ! kenapa memukul kepalaku lagi ?" Ucap yunho emosi karena jaejoong memukul kepalanya terus

"apa yang kau bicarakan tentang danau?" Tanya jaejoong bingung

" karena hidup mu berat"

"Mwo?" teriak jaejoong

"karena hyung di 'this and that'"

"saya mendapat apa?" ucap jaejoong makin binggung karena kalimat ambigu yunho

"that "

"what THAT?" Tanya jaejoong emosi

Yunho akhirnya membisikan kepada jaejoong

"MESUM!" teriak jaejoong sambil memukul kepala yunho lagi

"apakah kau melakukan 'this and that' ?" Tanya yunho gigih

"PABO!"

"ah, berarti perjuangku tidak sia-sia untuk menyelamatkan mu hyung "ucap yunho lega

"siapa yang menyuruh mu melindungiku? Berakhir dengan harus menolong mu dan membawa mu ke rumah sakit " ucap jaejoong arrogant

"MWO?!" teriak yunho kaget dengan kenyataan selama ini ia mengira yang menyelamatkan nya adalah boa.

"jadi orang yang menyuruh ku untung tidak takut dengan suara lembut itu adalah kau?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"bagaimana bisa?"Tanya yunho dengan memperhatikan wajah jaejoong

"ekspresi apa itu ?!" Tanya jaejoong

"jadi kau adalah malaikat pelindungku " ucap yunho sambil menyentuh hidung jaejoong

"Malaikat pelindung? Siapa yang mau menjadi malaikat pelindung mu?" Tanya jaejoong dingin

"itu romantic " ucap yunho sambil tersenyum gaje

"eh, kalau kau tidak di 'this and that' terus di danau itu kenapa? Hyung seperti sedang banyak pikiran , apakah hyung sedang badmood?"

"apakah itu urusan mu? " teriak jaejoong

"saya melakukan itu karena khawatir sama hyung"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan yunho yang berkata bahwa ia mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana sama chapter ini? Apakah memuaskan? Hehhehe

**Keep or delete ? **

Karena aku gak tau sama sekali klo ada versi minkyu nya . so, gmna ? aku minta pendapat kalian semua kalau memang kalian ingin aku delete ini FF, aku akan delete karena sudah ada versi minkyu yang aku jamin bahasa nya lebih baik dari pada aku.

So give me your opinion.

Review ?

Love You Guys ^.^


End file.
